Tama (Tamathecurious)
Belongs to Tamathecurious and please do not edit unless you are an admin or moderator Name: Tama ''' Meaning of Name: Right in Philipheno Nicknames: Curious Kitty, Leader, Terrifying Tama, Species: Lioness Gender: Female Sexuality: Straight, Bi (In the Tita Fanfiction) Marital Status: Crushing and Taken (By the Wonderful Sita and Kion) Age: Cub, teen, adult Birthday: September 1 Rank: Leader Of The Second Lion Guard Talent(s): She has the same roar that Kion has but of all the queens of the past. She only uses it in time of serious danger (Not to be overpowered) Personality Traits She is an adventurous and daredevil cub, but is very curious and she tends to walk anywhere when bored. She is very overprotective but very fun. She cares much about her friends but can sometimes be a bit possessive. She can be very secretive when she first meets someone and has trust issues. She is self-confident and doesn't like anyone to help her. She is strong willed and will go to the limit. When she is depressed it's normally away from people. She is very clumsy as a cub (especially in front of Kion). When she gets older she gets more clever and wise and has a strategy for every problem. When she is queen after she marries Kion, she tends to be more bossy and smart, always making strategies for battle. When it comes to romance, she is a horrible flirter, especially ith Kion, Sita, and Mahiri. Hobbies: She likes to sing, run and dance She likes to wander to anywhere her feet will take her. She loves to be daring and adventurous. ''' Likes Flower: Lily's Food: Antelope Animal (Other than their species): Has a soft spot for good hyenas Color: Black Day Style: Sunny Place: Anywhere Time of Day: Sundown Season: Spring Dislikes Flower: Stink flowers Food: Fish Animal (Other than their species): Gators Color: Pink Day Style: Cloudy Place: Elephants Graveyards Time of Day: Night Season: Winter Relationships Sita is her best friend in the whole world and will just about do anything for her and with her. She can be over possessive over her sometimes. When they were Cubs they had a crush on each other and might still (Tita universe). They act like sisters together. Kion - When they were Cubs Tama used to be so sky around Kion and would hide from him for fear of embarrassment. As they get older, Tama opens up to Kion a bit more and then when she gains his trust he announces her as the leader of the second lion guard. They end up having Cubs named (I don't know yet) Mahiri- Since he has a crush on her best friend Sita, Tama gets overprotective and bossy with a hint of rudeness and tries to steer Sita away from him. But later on, she starts to like him more and more and he ends up being Kion and Tama's cubs 'Uncle' Vitani- she and Tama are enemies at heart, and hate each other to guts because her mother had been a supporter of Simba and Zira being a supporter of Scar. But as they get older Vitani has more respect for her and in the end, they end up being 'okay' with each other. Mwizi- Mwizi is like the brother she never had. She cares for him greatly and will not let him do anything on his own. She shows much respect for him even though he can get Extremely annoying at times. Although different kinds of animals, they love each other like brother and sister. She was worried when Mwizi left Priderock to visit Saba, Voice Actors * Cub: Kallan Holley- voice of Skye from PAW Patrol * Teenager: Sheryl Lee Ralph- voice of Rita from Oliver & Company. * Adult: Jodi Benson- voice of Jenna from Balto sequels Stories The Story of the Second Lion Guard (Working On i) Family In the Tion universe: Kion: Husband Son: Sahir Kiara: Sister in law Simba: Father in law Nala: Mother in law Mufasa: Grandfather in law Sarabi: Grandmother in law Ships Tita - Tama X Sita (Crack OTP:3) (Btw Different fandoms from Tion) Tion - Tama X Kion Tihiri - Tama X Mahiri Gallery Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Lions Category:Lionesses Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:The Lion Guard Characters